


Glad You Came

by Vicarious



Category: Marvel, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicarious/pseuds/Vicarious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki & Darcy are invited to a dinner party by Jane & Thor. Loki never behaves, does he? Poor Darcy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given to me on Tumblr. Loki and Darcy have a civil dinner with Jane and Thor when Loki decides to finger Darcy under the table. Finger, minor food play, hints of d/s, oral, sex.

"You're going to be good, right?" Darcy raised a brow at the dark haired man who was straightening his tie in the mirror. Even Darcy had to admit, the god looked god-damned good in a suit. She was sure her ovaries couldn't handle this. Damn having lady parts. Something about the supermoon made her super horny. Whatever. Loki simply smiled, his lips turning up into the grin Darcy had come to both love and hate.

"... Right? Yeah? You better. This is important to Jane, and Thor's excited for it too. He's been yammering all week at work about it." Darcy crossed her arms as she cocked her head, watching her man get dressed and sexied up. Loki turned and paced (more like glided) over to her. Wrapping an arm around her smoothly, his free hand cupped her cheek. His thumb ran over Darcy's jaw, and he couldn't help but continue smirking as he felt the girl's form grow slack at the simplest of touches.

"Yes, of course." He purred. "I'm always on my best behavior." He lied. Even Darcy knew that was a damn lie and she rolled her eyes at him. She opened her mouth to protest, but Loki quickly pressed his lips to hers. She stilled against him, her hands moving up his chest. As he slid his tongue into her mouth, Darcy emitted a gasping moan. His thumb traced over his bottom lip, gently forcing her mouth open as he languidly slid his tongue over hers. Her face flushed at the sultry and lascivious feel of her tongue meeting Loki's outside their mouths, his thumb pressed against her lip. She let out another wanton sweet sound, and Loki abruptly pulled back just to see the frustrated look on her face.

"Shall we?" He smirked, and linked his arm in hers. Before she could jab him in protest, he teleported off. She hated when he did that, but Loki ran his hand over her arm softly as they reappeared, holding her in place and comforting her. They had reappeared outside the door of Jane Foster's home. Darcy let out a sigh, the dizzy feeling tangling in her stomach. "You know, a taxi would have worked just as well. So much for fashionably late."

"Brother!" Thor exclaimed as he swung open the door. The couple didn't even get a chance to knock on the door before the blonde demi-god greeted them with that child-like grin. He slapped Loki's arm, causing the man to stiffen with a jolt, his smile forced as he regarded Thor. Darcy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the sight. It had been some time since the Battle of New York and while some things had changed in big ways (namely Loki officially becoming a reluctant 'good guy' - rather 'chaotic neutral guy'), the Asgardian brothers' relationship was still terse at best. Still, Darcy and Jane often worked to rectify that. Namely double dates, this time a dinner date at Jane's.

"Come in!" Jane smiled, pulling Darcy into a hug. Darcy laughed and hugged her friend back before moving on to be wrapped up in Thor's hulky arms. She felt a cool breeze at her back and immediately knew who had her eyes pinned on her. She leaned back to grin up at the gigantic blonde man. "Lady Darcy! A pleasure as always!" He grinned brilliant white teeth at her. "Except for the first time!" Darcy quipped back as Thor released her. He let out a hearty infectious laugh, as he turned to wave the couple into their home. "Come! I shall give you a tour of our dwelling while Jane finishes preparing the most delicious of feasts!" Jane blushed and mumbled how it was just an ordinary dinner, and then quickly excused herself into the kitchen.

As Thor led them through the living room, Darcy felt Loki's hand at the small of her back. It traced up and down her spine, causing ripples of sensation to travel down her forearms and thighs. She breathed in sharply but still managed to smoothly comment on how sweet Jane's office set up was when they reached the workroom. "Ah yes, Jane has taught me how to use The Google!" Thor boomed proudly and Darcy laughed and nodded with commendation. She felt Loki's hand move over the curve of her ass, his palm squeezing around her. She clenched her jaw and jumped, swatting away at his hand. His hand resumed its place on her back, guiding her into the dining hall.

Thor ushered them to sit as Jane called her man into the kitchen. He reacted quickly and waved a humbled goodbye to the two as he excused himself and bustled away. Darcy let out a laugh and looked to Loki. "He's trained well. Unlike somebody I know." Loki smiled wildly at her remark. "Oh, you wouldn't know what to do with me on that sort of leash, Darcy Lewis." He crooned as he leaned into her, his lips brushing over the shell of her ear. She shivered and giggled, pushing her shoulder against him. "You said you would behave." Her eyes glinted at him playfully. Loki leaned back and smirked at her as he brushed her hair over her shoulder. "I never I said I would behave. I said I would be  _good_."

She turned to him to open her mouth but Jane and Thor quickly re-entered the room. Jane set down a heaping bowl of salad at the center of the table. Thor gave oversized portions to everyone's bowl, Darcy holding up her hands and waving them. "Woah, easy there, tiger!" Thor's face tilted up to meet her gaze, confused. "There is a beast in my home?" His hands clamped around the glass bowl. Darcy and Jane both stood up with their hands outstretched repeating "No, no, no!"

Overall, Darcy found that dinner was going better than expected. Then again, they were only eating their salads. Thor looked hesitant to fork vinaigrette and lettuce into his mouth but did so anyways with a simply look from Jane. Darcy was impressed to say the least. Giving Loki a look like that only ended in trouble for her. The evening progressed smoothly, moving from the salads to the main course. Thor looked happier now that there was a hefty piece of steak settled down in front of him. They took turns passing the servings of food - steak, potatoes, and broccoli. So far, it was a healthy and scrumptious dinner with friends. It was fun and normal and nice. She gave a sigh of contentment as she relaxed against her seat.

But then Darcy stilled as she felt Loki's fingertips brush against her thigh. She was glad she didn't jump in surprise, as a flicker of energy left his fingertips. Was it Thor's presence that made the atmosphere literally feel like it was full of electrical energy? She looked over to see Loki smile at his brother in idle conversation as the static sparked her bare thigh, his fingers travelling upward. She knew that smile was not meant for his brother. When she felt his fingers brush against the cloth of her panties, she cleared her throat and sat up higher, pressing her napkin into her lap in an attempt to deter Loki.

Jane and Thor looked to Darcy at the same time, their brows quirked in curiosity. Darcy smiled nervously as they both waited for her to speak. "The potatoes are really good. Is that-" She could feel Loki's fingers stroke against her panties again, the pit of her stomach twisting in pleasure. "Garlic?" She squeaked, moving her hand under the table to slap at Loki's. Jane nodded appreciatively, as she looked from Darcy to Loki.

"Yes, it's quite delicious." Loki purred as he looked to Jane, ignoring looking in Darcy's direction completely. That tone was not met for Jane, either. She breathed in deeply as her fingers clenched around Loki's cool wrist. Loki's eyes innocently darted between Jane and Thor, lips curled upwards at the sides. "I find that a little spice goes quite far. It makes ordinary dishes simply irresistible." He tilted his head to the side with a pleasant smile.

"Well that depends on the spice." Darcy interjected, pushing her fork into her potatoes roughly, shoveling a piece into her mouth. "There's a time and place for everything." She threw a dark glance at Loki as her fingers twisted around his wrist. Of course any pain she could give him was nothing more than a faint tickle, unless he allowed it. He ran a knuckle up and down the center of the cloth covering her core, and Darcy let out a sigh as she realized her body was pleasantly reacting to his touch.

"Oh well, that's true too." Jane smiled. She turned to Thor to ask him something about the food, but Darcy was distracted not only by the touch, but also by Loki's cool voice mentally projecting into her thoughts. He knew she hated that - she always forgot to look normal, or whatever that meant, when mentally replying back, though staring off into space was not a new look for Darcy.

_Enjoying yourself, are we?_ He crooned into her head, and she was momentarily distracted and amazed by how he could be engaging in dinner conversation aloud while carrying another conversation silently.

_You couldn't wait until we got home? Christ, I can't handle this while I'm eating in front of Thor. And Jane! What do you think you're doing?_ She accidentally let out a huff of exasperation after Jane mentioned the dessert she had prepared. "You don't like apple pie?" Jane looked to Darcy with concern, her brows drawn together.

_I'm enjoying a pleasant dinner and mentally listening in on you not 'handling this'. I wonder what happens when I do this?_ He slipped one, then two fingers behind the hem of her underwear, gliding his fingers to gently part her folds.  _Darcy, you're very wet. Now why would that be? I've hardly touched you and you're practically dripping. Don't tell me you're enticed by the idea of an audience. Of being... trapped... and caught..._

"N-No! No." Darcy stammered, her face red flushing with embarrassment. Jane frowned. "Sorry, I didn't know. I could have sworn you liked it when I made it in New Mexico. I should have called you and ask-" She started, before Darcy swallowed hard and interrupted her, pulling her hand out from under the table to wave at Jane with both her hands. "That's not what I meant." She breathed, trying to calm herself.

"No?" Loki turned to look at her for the first time since he began to touch her. He took in the look on her face and shifted against his own chair.  _Just say 'Stop', outloud, and I shall. I have a feeling, however, that stopping..._ His fingers moved up through her sex to brush against her clit. His eyes met hers, and she wondered how he could look so dubious when she was glaring lustful daggers at him. His face was forever impassive even as he watched her body physically jolt in surprise.  _Is the very last thing on your mind._

Darcy summoned a smile. "No, apple is fine." She squeaked, looking back down to her plate as she idly rearranged the vegetables on her plate.  _Now, now, Darcy. Don't play with your food._ Loki purred into her mind, his fingers beginning a pattern of rubbing and pressing against her sensitive nub. Darcy quickly forked a piece of steak and pushed it into her mouth, a murmur humming out from her throat.

"Do you like it?" Jane asked, looking up as the croon left Darcy's body. Darcy flushed with embarrassment, biting down onto her lip. "Yes, Darcy, do you like it?" Loki repeated aloud, looking to the flustered woman with a devilish grin. His thumb rubbed pressed circles against her as his other fingers ghosted down around her sex, teasingly prodding at her wet core. Darcy was rendered mute as the pleasure increased, a lustful clench at the pit of her stomach causing her body to become taut.

"I like it. Another!" Thor said suddenly, lifting his plate up as Jane forked him another piece of the steak. With a look from Jane, Thor gave a sheepish grin. "Please," He added in his rumbling voice and Jane laughed. The sounds of her friends were drowned out in the intensity that was pooling at Darcy's gut. She looked over to see Loki grinning wickedly at her. Her lips parted and she flushed at him with wanton vulnerability. Her breath became quick and heavy under influence of Loki's agile motions of his fingers. Darcy was glad to see Thor and Jane preoccupied over the details of the steak, her emittances going unnoticed by her friends. Loki, however, was drinking in every bit of her salacious mannerisms, hungrily.

_You're holding back,_ Loki said slowly with his teasingly soporific drawl into Darcy's mind. Her thoughts fought back with vigor, that angry and snarky snap in her thoughts so crisp and clear they could be easily imagined verbally.  _No shit I'm holding back! I'm at dinner, I'm not going to cum my brains out at the table._ As Loki inserted a single digit into her, her entire body rose in surprise, her back arching against the chair. He smirked and returned his gaze to the table, looking idly across the dinner items if only to avoid his hawkish leer at Darcy. His shoulders relaxed as he removed his fingers, feeling the slick velvet of her sex one more time before trailing his fingers down her thigh.

Darcy looked at him with wide eyes, the vegetable that had slipped off her fork going unnoticed. She dipped the silverware into her mouth before realizing there was nothing on it. She quickly turned her head back to the table. Loki had gone silent in her head.  _Dude? Hello? Don't play with your food!_ She thought loudly as she looked back down to her plate to stab at a potato. No response. Loki was chuckling over a something that Thor and Jane were speaking about. Darcy's thighs pressed together as her feet curled up under the chair, kicking back at the floor in discomfort. She was so aroused she was sure there was a heat radiating off of her.

"This sauce is simply amazing." Loki said aloud as he pressed the finger he had inside her only moments before along the top of the steak, collecting flecks of pepper on it. He brought it to his lips and licked it off, sucking on his index finger. Darcy felt her lower stomach twist and curl at the mere sight of it. She clenched her jaw as she watched him savor her own flavor, his eyes closing shut as he hummed sweetly. Jane thanked him but said it was Thor's idea and he beamed proudly. "Was it?" He purred. "I do like this. Though there's something about it I just can't place my  _finger_  on."

She never doubted that Loki was playing a game with her, but leaving her at this impasse was just plain unfair. The god didn't know the meaning of course, which only left room for interpretation in the rulebook. "Excuse me," Darcy smiled as she slid up from the chair to stand. She wobbled and braced herself on the table and caught the tail end of Loki's smirk. He turned to look at her with a raised brow, his eyes gleaming with mischievous intent. "I do hope you'll be back shortly."

_Oh, I plan on taking my sweet time, Loki._  Darcy thought to him with a smirk, as she replied verbally. "Of course. Wouldn't want to be away from you all for more than a moment. Especially  _you._ " She said in a sickeningly sweet tone as she tapped her finger to the tip of Loki's nose. Jane sunk into her seat, emitting an 'Awww', while Thor smiled proudly - probably happy for his brother that someone could manage his company. Darcy smiled back at him as he kept his eyes locked on hers. She turned on her heels to go find the bathroom.

Once inside, she locked the door behind her and flicked on the lights. She looked at her flushed face in the mirror once before quickly moving to pull her panties down her thighs and running her fingers up her thighs to finish what Loki had started.  _You're cheating,_ came a deep croon in her head that made her fingers freeze. She glanced up at the mirror to see Loki's standing on the opposite side.  _Dude, are you eating dinner or are you going to watch?_  She mentally sneered as she brushed her fingers against her folds, feeling how silken wet she was. She tilted her head back and let out a soft groan.

Suddenly the air felt colder and Darcy opened her eyes with a sigh. "Neither," Loki said beside her as he reached down to gently pull away her hand. He brought her fingers to his lips as he slowly and tantalizingly licked them clean. "I think this was the secret ingredient." He chuckled. Darcy let out a shaky breath as she looked up to him with a lustful gaze, licking her lips as he sucked on her finger. She could hear Loki laugh at the table down the hall. "D-Doppleganger?" She asked as her knees went weak. Loki wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her close.  
"Yes, but you get the real deal right here." He breathed onto her lips before sliding his tongue across her lips, pressing into her mouth. She let out a lustful groan as she could taste herself in her own mouth now. With her taste on Loki's cool tongue, he was feeding her back her own lust, which only fueled it tenfold. Darcy moving her hands up his chest to curl against his button up shirt. In one agile movement, he broke the kiss and turned her to face herself in the mirror, pressing her hands against the sink. She gasped from the turn and watched in the mirror as Loki smiled, pressing one finger to his lips in a  _shhh_  motion.

"What are you doing?" She asked although she already knew as he slowly lowered himself to his knees, disappearing from her view. His hands moved to grip her hips as he spun so his back faced the sink. "Having desert," Loki murmured as he blew cool air onto her exposed sex, causing Darcy's fingers to curl against the counter. He braced her as he moved his tongue against her, lapping up her lust slowly and teasingly. Darcy let out a soft moan as she tilted her head back, her body going slack from the pleasure that coursed through her blood.  _Shhh_  he spoke into her mind, though her let out a moan against her sex that vibrated through her.  _Hypocrite!_ She shouted in her head as she rocked her hips, pressing herself against his face.

Loki let out a low growl as his fingers dug into her hips, pressing his face fervently against her causing her to jolt. Finding her most pleasurable spot, her licked at her clit teasingly before sucking on it, his nails digging against her skin as he feasted on her. Darcy's mouth parted, only able to hold back a shout by focus and willpower. The pleasure drove her higher and higher into incomprehensible satisfaction, pushing her to the edge of the abyss. The pit of her stomach burned with desire and wanton need, her muscles clenching. Her hand slapped at the counter of the sink, her fingers digging into it as her other hand fell to the top of his head. Her fingers carded through his dark hair and twisted, giving soft yanks as she began to feel absolutely unbearable. Her breathing stilled as her body went taut, slipping over the edge as it all came crashing down around her. Her fingers slowly loosened from his hair as she came down from her high.  _Good girl_ , came another thought as she felt his lips twist into a smile against her.

She breathed out a sigh of relief as she felt Loki climb out from underneath her as she slumped over the sink. "Are you sated?" He whispered against her ear as he leaned over her. Darcy let out a dry chuckle. "Am I ever?" And as soon as she finished her sentence she felt Loki grip her hips and rock his against her. Her body stilled as it was thrust forward, exhaling a trembling breath as she caught the glint in his eyes in the reflection of the mirror. Her lips twitched up into a smile as his lips drew upwards across his face into a wide smile. His fingers moved dextrously across his pants and she heard them fall to the floor. She gasped as she looked at him lustfully and deviously.

Loki's hand slowly moved over down her back, tracing her spine before softly drifting over the her rear. She sighed a crooning sigh as he gently brushed his erection against her thigh. Her pleasurable reverie was interrupted by a thunderous crack in the air, his hand moving so swiftly in the bathroom mirror that Darcy hardly caught the motion. It was only after the mix of pleasure and pain did she realized that Loki had spanked her- and hard. Her face flushed with embarrassment and surprise as her eyes caught his in the mirror.

She heard a shuffling at the table, as if a chair had suddenly been pulled back. "I can tell she's fine. More than fine, really. Darcy's quite clumsy, you see..." Loki said aloud and Darcy could hear his voice echoing the same from down the hall. Humiliation and excitement washed over as she licked her lips, pressing her ass up against Loki, grinding her body against his hips. "So eager..." He sighed, his hand settling on her hip as the other trailed up her front to pinch at her nipple through her shirt. She squirmed with a gasp and he let out a low chuckle.

_Keep your eyes on the mirror. I want your eyes on me and on your face while I fuck you in your friend's bathroom,_ he projected as he met Darcy's eyes in the mirror. Her eyes were alight with lust and wonder, play and seduction. He watched as she slowly licked her lips and as her lips move over one another, he pushed his length against her sex, easing in slowly. Darcy's back arched as she held back a moan. Loki could hear every delicious thought that ran through her mind, every break down of her conscious sanity, every step in his chaos. As he pulled out of her he could see her eyes flutter back in pleasure, only to push back deeply into her.

Darcy parted her lips and let out an urged whimper as he thrust into her.  _Eyes open Darcy,_  Loki reprimanded gently. Darcy blinked her blue eyes to see herself being thrust forward against the sink. She saw how her flushed her cheeks were, how hazy and lustful her eyes glazed, and how her jaw went slack with every move he made deep into her core. She felt heat well at the pit of her stomach again as she felt her muscles contract around his generous length, causing Loki to emit a low humming groan. Darcy smiled at him for a small second, receiving a smirk back as he thrust into her hard. A small cry escaped her as Loki established a rhythm, uneven short grunts leaving his own lips as he moved against her.

"Oh... god." She breathed softly as he pushed deep inside her, withdrew, only to slam into her again. She watched as his hand massaged her breast, his fingers pressing around her nipple and squeezing it. She could feel her body tremble with anticipation, that abyss of chaos and pleasure and insanity swallowing her up again. Her mind slipped away from her until all that was left was a deep, burning desire for the god in the mirror. The god inside her. The god who played dinner party at the dinner table with her best friend and his former nemesis. The god that tricked and played, causing chaos and marvel. The god she loved.

" _Loki,"_ Darcy crooned as she came, her body wracking against his before she finally went taut. Her eyes met his and she watched as he came undone inside her, his eyes rolling back with the most pleasurable of expressions. " _Darcy,_ " He moaned hummingly as his shoulders slumped as his hands slowly traced down her curves. Another wave of pleasure rocked over her as he said her name, her body going slack under his as she welcome his chaos, his insanity, his lust for life and for her.

He caught her as she slumped downwards, pulling her up to hug her in his arms. He breathed in the scent of her hair, exhaling slowly as if she were his personal high. "Oh, Darcy Lewis. You never cease to amaze me." He whispered as he nuzzled his cool cheek against her flushed one. She peaked her eyes open to look at him in the mirror. "What do you mean?" She whispered as she slumped half-naked against his body. "You drive me absolutely wild. Every day. Every time. You surprise me and thrill me, challenge me and accept me. Could I be any more gracious?"

Darcy let out a giggle. "If you're so gracious you'll let me enjoy my desert without too much teasing. You would think you were  _sated_." She could feel him smirk against her neck. "Am I ever?" He crooned, repeating her phrase. She pursed her lips in retort. "Meet you at the dinner table." He whispered and kissed her cheek, vanishing from behind her. Darcy stumbled back, stunned, looking to herself in the mirror with a smirk as she fixed her sex hair. She pulled up her panties and tugged down her shirt, flushed the toilet, ran the sink water for a small moment and turned to leave the bathroom.

When she resumed at the table, Jane and Thor looked up expectantly at her. "Darcy, we were beginning to think you had fallen in. Are you alright?" Jane asked, brows raised. Darcy smiled, nodding to herself as she told Jane "Yeah," and "Sorry guys." She resumed her seat next to Loki and looked over to him with a smile. "You're just in time for Jane's most fabulous pie in all the nine realms!" Thor said excitedly, completely missing the tension in the air or the pleased look on Darcy's face.

"Welcome back," Loki smiled as he looked over to her. "Glad you could come." He tilted his head at her and winked. "Yeah, you too." Darcy grinned back as dessert was served.


End file.
